<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie Molina May Be An Idiot, But He’s Not Stupid. by TheCloakedFlea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028798">Reggie Molina May Be An Idiot, But He’s Not Stupid.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloakedFlea/pseuds/TheCloakedFlea'>TheCloakedFlea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe, Band Fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Secret Relationship, total himbos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloakedFlea/pseuds/TheCloakedFlea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as the five-times Reggie could deny the fact that his best friend and his sister were secretly crushing on each other and the one time they made it to stinking obvious he couldn’t anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Sibling Reggie &amp; Julie Molina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Favorite Flannel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always wanted to write a _ number of times ____ happened and the one time it didn't, so when this fic popped into my head I knew I had to write it. Hope you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reggie knew Julie would steal his t-shirts or sweatshirts sometimes. Maybe one of his flannels here or there. He didn’t know why, and occasionally it was annoying when he realized a shirt he had been looking all over the place for was in her hamper, but overall he was secretly proud that his younger sister found his style cool enough to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he wasn’t too surprised when Julie came bounding down the stairs one morning wearing a flannel that was a little big on her. That is, he wasn’t surprised until he realized he didn’t own a flannel that looked like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she made herself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen, Reggie noted that he had never seen her wear that flannel before, but he had seen it a numerous amount of times before. Sure, Reggie didn’t own a flannel that looked like that, but he knew someone who did and knew for a fact that it happened to be his </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite </span>
  </em>
  <span>flannel</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you get that?” Reggie asked nonchalantly as he scooped some cereal of his own into his mouth and nodded his head at the flannel Julie was wearing. Julie made a face, and Reggie could have sworn he saw some pink make its way onto her cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it in the studio this morning,” she said quickly, spinning on her heel to grab the milk out of the fridge. “Why, were you planning on wearing it?” She asked over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Reggie said simply spooning some more cereal into his mouth, “Because that’s not my flannel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean it’s not your flannel,” Julie said quickly as she shut the fridge door and made her way back to her bowl with the milk, avoiding his gaze. “Whose else would it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as if answering the question for her, the front door swung open and Reggie’s three bandmates trotted into the house. The boys had been close since elementary school and were a common fixture in the Molina household – no knocking was required.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie waved to Bobby, Alex, and Luke – taking a keen interest in the fact that the latter of the three seemed to stall in the doorway momentarily. Reggie tracked his gaze to Julie, who was calling out a hello to Bobby and tossing Alex a banana off the counter while scolding him for not eating any breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s where that went,” Luke said with a half-grin, pulling Julie’s attention away from the other boys. Julie’s eyes quickly darted down to the flannel then back up to Luke, the same pink from before making its way back onto her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” She said quickly moving to take it off before Luke shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine. Keep it,” Luke said with a slightly larger grin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>non-discretely </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking her up and down before hopping on the counter and turning to face the boys gathering around the table. A quick conversation was struck up between the four band-mates mostly relating to the gig they would be playing the next night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunset Curve seemed to be getting a lot of attention recently and the buzz for the band was slowly growing. There was no doubt that soon managers or a record deal could be looming in the future, but until then they were just an up-and-coming punk rock band that practiced in the Molina's garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie didn’t forget the flannel incident any time soon, and as the boys pilled into his car to get ready to leave for school, waiting on Julie to let Ray know they were heading out, Reggie decided to bring it up to Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, just randomly left your favorite flannel here huh?” Reggie asked as Luke slid into the backseat behind him, sandwiched in-between Alex and Bobby, leaving shotgun for Julie like always. It was an unspoken rule that she would occupy shotgun, in charge of the radio, and at time's navigation when required. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged, “Guess I must have left it in the studio or something after rehearsal,” he said, but the lingering smile that stayed after left Reggie wondering if it was as simple as Luke was making it seem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie let his gaze jump between Luke and the other boys, Bobby seemingly paying a ton of attention to the upholstery of the seat in front of him and Alex staring intently out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie mumbled an “Uh-huh,” in response to his friend before noticing Julie rushing out of the house, backpack slung over her shoulder, and flannel flapping behind her. She slid into a shotgun with ease, snapping her seatbelt on and already fiddling with the radio - gaining protest from the boys as she changed the song from the current 90's station it was on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pulled out of the driveway, Reggie chalked it to coincidence that Julie would just so happen to wear Luke’s flannel after he left it in the studio...even though Reggie knew for a fact it had been weeks since his friend had worn it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Julie has a "date"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a little overwhelmed with how much love the first chapter got, thank you. I have some much longer chapters coming your way, and I hope you guys enjoy what I have been cooking up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, you can’t tell me she wasn’t into me,” Reggie said as he slid his science books into his locker, fishing out his history notes. Alex rolled his eyes, and Luke just chuckled in amusement.</p><p>“Just because a girl doesn’t hurl when you ask her to be your lab partner,” Alex said with a groan, “Doesn’t mean she’s interested in you.” </p><p>Chemistry was one of the few classes that all three boys had together, the other being gym. Reggie and Luke had History together as well and the entirety of sunset curve being in the music program.</p><p>Reggie shut his locker with a slam and looked to Luke for confirmation, “But she laughed at my jokes,” he said and Luke just sighed as his eye caught something, or better yet <em>someone</em>, walking down the hall.</p><p>“It’s called being polite – Julie!” Luke said, before calling out the approaching younger Molina, causing Alex to chuckle that he tried to disguise with a cough as Reggie looked in his direction. Julie rolled her eyes at the boys, giving them a wave before stopping in front of Reggie. </p><p>“Hey,” She started, “So, you don’t need to wait up for me or anything after school today - okay, I have to stay late to work on some homework then a friend and I are going to grab a bite to eat.” </p><p>Reggie nodded,  “Sounds good,” he said as she started to walk off but then something clicked. “Wait, what friend?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Julie said turning back around a few feet down the hall as Reggie scooped his bag up from the floor and started following her.</p><p>“It can’t be Flynn, because you always say “I’m hanging with Flynn” when that’s your plans, so which friend are you grabbing food with?” Reggie asked as the corners of Julie’s mouth dipped down momentarily.</p><p>Alex and Reggie seemed to catch on and suddenly Julie was faced with a wall of boys waiting expectantly for an answer. Reggie could tell Julie was trying to formulate a lie, and all of the sudden it became so obvious. There was a reason she was being so vague.</p><p>“You don’t know all my friends,” Julie said turning to walk away, but the boys did not let up and followed quickly after her. Luke draped an arm over her shoulder, as Reggie flanked her other side with Alex dutifully beside him.</p><p>“Actually, I’d disagree,” Reggie said, trying to pry an answer out of the girl, “And if I didn’t know any better I’d say there was a reason you are being so suspicious about who you’re meeting.”</p><p>Julie exhaled, “I am not being suspicious.”</p><p>“I think <em>little Julie</em> has a date,” Luke said in a teasing tone, with a hint of something else lingering in the mix. Julie shrugged him off with an eye roll. </p><p>“You guys are the worst,” Julie scoffed as she came to a stop near one of the classrooms, pausing against a few lockers a foot or two away from the door.</p><p>“One, I am only a year and a half younger than you so I don’t know where this <em>little Julie</em> thing is coming from,” Julie continued counting off on her hand, “and two, I’m literally just going to grab some food with a friend I don’t know why this is becoming such a big deal.”</p><p>“A <em>boy</em> friend,” Alex teased and Julie made a face at him screaming “not you too”.</p><p>“Fine, yes,” Julie said rubbing her temple, knowing just coming out and saying it would save her some trouble. “A boy who is my friend and I are going to eat some food. Not a date.” </p><p>Reggie noticed Julie sent Luke a pointed look after she finished, and realized his face wasn’t as full as much humor as it was a few moments ago. </p><p>“I have to go to calculus. Are you done with your interrogation?” She asked, turning her attention back to her brother who crossed his arms in front of him in response.</p><p>“Do we get to know this boy’s name?” Reggie said and Julie let out another groan. Reggie didn’t like to consider himself an overprotective brother, but there was something about the way she was trying so hard to keep her “friend” anonyms that was pulling the protective side out of him.</p><p> “GOODBYE,” Julie said instead of answering the question as she entered her classroom, leaving the three boys in the hall to stew over the very little information she provided.</p><p>As Reggie, Luke, and Alex all began walking to their next classes, Reggie and Alex speculated who Julie was going on her “not a date” date with, the final guess landing on one of the kids in her grade Nick who was her dance partner in her last gym unit. It wasn’t until Alex had to venture off on his own path to class that Reggie realized that Luke had been more silent than usual and was sporting an uncharacteristic frown</p><p>“Dude, you look like someone just killed a puppy in front of you,” Reggie said as soon as the two boys slid into their seats.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Luke said quickly, plastering a fake smile on his face, “See?” </p><p>“Convincing,” Reggie said sarcastically, wanting to question him further but was cut off when his teacher began to take roll. Whatever was bothering Luke was soon forgotten as class began, but was quickly brought to his attention at practice later.</p><p>It was rare for Luke to be off his game. The boy ate, breathed, and slept music – so for him to be messing up, as much as he was something completely out of the ordinary. Maybe it was a wrong cord being played or singing the wrong verse at the wrong time, or any other little thing, it was hard to ignore how in his head Luke was.</p><p>“Dude,” Bobby said as they shakily finished the song, “What gives? If we play like this tonight-“</p><p>“Chill Bobby,” Alex said shooting him a look, “Clearly something is wrong-“</p><p>“Nothing is wrong,” Luke said with an eye roll, dropping down onto the couch with a huff, “I’m just…distracted.”</p><p>“Distracted by what?” Reggie asked curiosity peeked, “Does this have anything to do with the mood you were in earlier today?”</p><p>Something quickly flashed across Luke’s face, an emotion Reggie couldn’t put a finger on. <em>Concern, Panic, Constipation,</em> were all things that came to mind as Luke tried to stammer out a response. </p><p>“No, I mean, kinda, it’s like-“ Luke sputtered, eyes darting all around the studio. He was floundering, anyone could see that – but it stopped with the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.</p><p>Each boy froze, knowing very well who had just arrived home, but now the opportunity to find out who she had been grabbing food with was presented to them on a silver platter.</p><p>After a beat they were all peaking out the window as a dark blue jeep pulled into the driveway, all four pairs of eyes glued to the driver side window. When Reggie saw the boy step out of his car, he made eye contact with Alex.</p><p>“So we were right huh,” Reggie said and Alex smiled. </p><p>“Never thought Julie would be into a jock,” Luke grumbled and Bobby snorted. </p><p>“You’ve never thought Julie would be into anyone other –“ Bobby began with a snort, but when Luke shot him a challenging look her cleared his throat and corrected himself. “Ever. I meant ever.”</p><p>“Can you guys shut up, I’m trying to listen,” Alex scolded, as Julie and Nick met in front of the jeep, Nick leaning against the hood of the Jeep and Julie standing in front of him with her books hugged to her chest.</p><p>“She’s laughing,” Reggie, mused, “he must have said something funny.”</p><p>“Or,” Luke said with a forced tone, “she could just be being polite.” </p><p>“wait,” Nick’s muffled voice came through the door, “you have an eyelash.”</p><p>The four boys watched as Nick closed the space between the two, placing his hand on her cheek, brushing something from under her eye away with his thumb. They paused there for a moment, his hand on her cheek before quickly breaking apart.</p><p>“A little close there buddy,” Reggie said in a joking tone to the boys, but honestly he felt like he was watching something he shouldn’t.  This seemed like a private moment between his sister and whatever “friend” this was, but also a part of him wanted to go outside and break whatever the hell that was up – having not even met the kid yet.</p><p>“Maybe we should just go back to practice,” Alex said turning away from the window, but Luke protested almost immediately.</p><p>“No, we need to make sure he doesn’t try to pull anything. Back me up here Reggie,” Luke said, his eyes never leaving the two teens out on the driveway.</p><p>“Idk man, it seems kind of intimate,” Bobby said, shouldering his guitar, and Reggie couldn’t help but make a face.</p><p>“Dude,” Reggie scoffed, “Please never use the word intimate to describe anything my sister is doing.” </p><p>“Wait he’s leaving,” Luke said quickly and suddenly everyone was glued to the windows again.  </p><p>Nick shot Julie a small wave, heading back to his car and climbing back into the driver’s side. He honked once before reversing down the driveway, leaving Julie to stand their waving goodbye as he pulls off.</p><p>“You guys are total creeps by the way,” Julie said, throwing a look over at the garage indicating the boys had been caught red-handed. Each of them bolted from the window, scattering all around the studio as Julie slid the door open, crossing her arms waiting for an answer.</p><p>“So you want to tell me why you all were spying on me?” Julie said sending each of the boys a pointed look, and each of the boys looking anywhere at her. Well, every boy besides Luke.</p><p>“You want to tell us how your date went?” Luke said, and Julie rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Really? How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn’t a date.” Julie says and Alex makes a noise.</p><p>“I don’t know Julie, you guys seem kind of close,” Alex said making a face and Reggie nodded along in agreement. </p><p>“Oh my god are you talking about –“ Julie said nodding her head towards the driveway, “he was just helping me get an eyelash.”</p><p>None of the boys looked convinced with her words so Julie exhaled,  “Listen. Nick’s an incredibly sweet guy, and we have a lot in common,” she starts, making sure her eyes bounce from boy to boy. “But he’s a great friend. Nothing more nothing less. He just really isn’t my type.”</p><p>“What is your type then?” Luke said wiggling his eyebrows, the brightness and humor he had been lacking most of the afternoon slowly slipping back into his words.  “Is <em>little Julie</em> crushing on someone else?”</p><p>“Oh my god, I can never win,” Julie said shaking her head, leaving the studio and making her way back up to the house.</p><p>“So are we buying the-“ Alex starts, but Luke claps his hands the corners of his mouth turned upwards.</p><p>“Let’s go boys, we got a show to practice for, we only have a few more hours.” He spurred, walking back over to his mic. </p><p>“Someone’s perked right back up,” Reggie muttered to Alex who hummed in agreement as they made their way back over to their instruments, Luke’s sudden shift in demeanor not going unnoticed by his bandmates.</p><p>As rehearsal started back up, Luke was instantly back on his game. He sang the words with some much confidence and bounced around the studio was so much energy. Reggie was getting so caught up in how well their practice was going, he almost didn’t catch the handful of looks he would throw in the direction of the house… almost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Here is part three, thank you so much for the love on the other two parts. Each comment and kudos means the world. This one's a little longer, but I really liked how it turned out. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie and Reggie were pretty close, and normally they didn’t keep secrets from one another. Normally they were the ones keeping secrets from other people, so the fact Julie could keep something <em>this </em>big from him was shocking, to say the least.</p><p>But there she was sitting in his music class, a guilty smile on her face as Flynn gushed to her about how excited she was. Alex had an amused smile of his own from his seat on the other side of the room, beckoning him over.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me Julie got into the music program?” Alex said as Reggie slid into his seat beside him and Reggie threw his hands up in response.</p><p>“She didn’t even bother to tell me, let alone that she would be in my class,” Reggie said as he fished out his phone and typed out a quick message to his sister.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Reggie:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> What the hell?!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Julie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I’m sorry!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Reggie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Why didn’t you tell me? Does Dad know??</em>
</p><p>When no instantaneous message came back, Reggie shot a look over in her direction and saw Julie had positioned herself so she had her back was towards Reggie and Alex’s direction as she talked to Flynn.</p><p>Reggie knew music was hard for Julie to make after their mom had passed, so hard that she actually chose to no go to her audition for their school music program. He, Carlos, and their Dad were so worried she’d never be able to make music again, but it seems that wasn’t the case anymore.</p><p>As the teacher began the roll, Luke and Bobby began stumbling into the room laughing. The teacher sent the two a disapproving look as they held up late passes and began to make their way to their seats, but Luke stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes glued to Julie and his face broke out into a larger than life grin.</p><p>“Is there a problem Mr. Patterson?” The teacher asked after noticing the boy had paused in the middle of her classroom. Luke quickly shook his head, still holding on to the big dopey smile, as he made his way to his chair. He collapsed into the seat beside Alex, still grinning like an idiot.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Alex said with a chuckle at Luke who totally ignored the boy's question leaning over to ask Reggie. “Since when was Julie in the music program?”</p><p>“You know as much as I do,” Reggie said as the teacher cleared her voice and pulled his and the rest of the class's attention to the front of the room.</p><p>“Class, we all know Michelle had to leave the music program after being cast in an undisclosed Disney show,” The teacher said with a small smile, “So having an available chair, we have a new student joining the program. Julie Molina, will you come up here please.”</p><p>The teacher said welcoming the girl to the piano in front of the class, and Julie gave a small wave to her peers. Slowly she slid onto the piano bench, before addressing the class.</p><p>“Um, Hi,” She said, a little uncertainty slipping into her voice, “I’m Julie Molina, I am a sophomore, and Ms. Harrison asked if I would play a song to introduce myself.” Her eyes darted over to Reggie, who gave her a reassuring smile and thumbs up. With a breath, she continued.</p><p>“This is a song I found… well actually my friend found for me… in my mom’s studio that she wrote for me before she died. It’s called “Wake Up” and I hope you enjoy it.”</p><p>As Julie began to play the beginning beats to the song, Reggie felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Her fingers flew over the keys of the piano with ease, playing a melody Reggie wasn’t exactly familiar with but recognized instantly. It was no doubt a song his mother had written, and he could only imagine how much it meant to Julie to have it. When she began to sing and emotion welled up inside of him. Yes, he missed his mother more than he’d ever be able to explain, but she had such a special relationship with Julie. Hearing his sister play music for the first time in over a year, a song their mother had written for her, it was enough to almost make him cry.</p><p>As the song went on, Reggie took a look around to see how the class was responding to the song. The Nick kid’s had a lopsided smile on his face, Flynn, the ever-supportive friend, was pumping her fist along with the song while sporting a grin of her own, and Carrie, a girl Julie used to be friends with, even looked impressed. Reggie felt overwhelmingly proud of his sister, and as he saw her getting swept up in playing the song he knew his mom would be proud of her too.</p><p>Reggie then took a moment to look at his friends. Bobby was watching her intently, and Alex had a small smile on his face as he bobbed his head along with the song. It was Luke’s that confused Reggie. The boy’s mouth hung open slightly and his face was painted with wonder. He seemed astounded by her performance, muttering a quiet <em>“wow” </em> as she sang the bridge.</p><p>Reggie was sure this wasn’t the first time Luke had seen Julie sing, although it was the first time in a while <em>anyone </em>had seen her sing, but to Reggie, it looked like Luke was experiencing his sister’s talent for the first time. The way he seemed to freeze, his eyes never leaving his sister, it was almost as if he was shocked, captivated even, by her performance.</p><p>No one could deny Julie seemed to shine as she played. The way her voice seemed to float around the room sucking everyone into the performance was unlike any performance any of the other students had given that year so far. As she played the last notes of the song and turned to look to the teacher and the class for approval – there was a moment when no one moved or said anything.</p><p>Reggie could see the worry filling his sister's face but he knew for a fact the reason no one had said anything yet was because they were in so much awe of her. Slowly the applause started, and soon the whole class was clapping – Luke and Reggie springing to their feet to give her a standing ovation in the back and cheering her on causing Julie to blush slightly as she raced back to her seat.</p><p>“That was amazing Julie,” Ms. Harrison said as she took her spot back in the front of the room, “After a performance like that there is no denying the fact you deserve that spot.”</p><p><em>“</em>You can say that again,” Luke muttered to himself in a voice <em>almost</em> too quiet to be heard by anyone. The keyword being almost because Reggie definitely heard it and couldn't agree more.</p><p>Soon Ms. Harrison continued on with the lesson, assigning minimal homework before dismissing them to continue with their day. As the boys began to pack up their bags, Reggie tried to catch Julie’s eye but she began packing her bag as quickly as possible, most likely to avoid the questions Reggie and his friends would throw her way.</p><p>Just as she was about to make her narrow escape out of the music room, Nick approached her stopping Julie in her tracks and allowing Reggie, Luke, Alex, and Bobby to catch up.</p><p>“Julie, that was just –“ Nick said with a smile brushing the hair out of his face, causing Flynn to shot Julie a quick, excited look. “I didn’t know you could sing like that.”</p><p>“It’s…been a while,” Julie said, eyes growing as Reggie and the boys quickly approached. “Thank you though, for the compliment.”</p><p>“Of course,” Nick said brightening, “Actually I wanted to ask if-“<br/><br/>“JULIE MOLINA-“ Luke’s voice cut into their conversation like a knife as the four older boys reached the group.</p><p>“I’m sorry In advance,” Julie said to Nick as She turned to her brother and his band and smiled “Hey guys, How are you doing?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were in the music program?” Reggie said, shooting her somewhat of a hurt look making her feel kind of guilty.</p><p>“Honestly it happened really fast, Nick mentioned there was an open spot when we were studying a few days ago, and then when I mentioned to Ms. Harrison that if love to try out and I played her that song, she told me I was in,” Julie said with a small smile that warmed Reggie’s heart.</p><p>“I only just got my schedule revised today so I didn’t want to tell you guys before anything was finalized.” Julie said, “Sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah, she didn’t even tell me,” Flynn said wrapping her arms around Julie's shoulders, “And here I thought Double Trouble was never going to get to see the light of day.”</p><p>“I don’t remember agreeing to that name,” Julie said with a laugh.</p><p>“Well, again you absolutely killed it,” Nick said, turning back to Julie, “I have to get to class, but I’ll text you later?” The hopeful smile that followed after caused Reggie to shoot an intrigued look to his bandmates, <em>so much for “not my type.”</em></p><p>“Sure thing,” Julie said with her own smile as the blonde boy left. <br/><br/>“Okay, so me and Flynn need to get to-“ Julie started but Reggie cut in.</p><p>“yes yes I know, it's <em>so </em>not cool to be seen hanging around with your older brother,” Reggie teased causing Julie to groan, “but humor me. Where did you, or <em>your friend, </em>find that song?” Reggie said, looking to Flynn who raised her hands in response.</p><p>“Don’t look at me, I had no idea that song existed.” She said and Julie nodded her head towards Luke.</p><p>“Luke actually found it for me,” She said with a small but genuine smile, “Thank you again by the way.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Julie,” Luke said, “Just happy you’re making music again.”</p><p>“We all are,” Alex said hoping in, “Maybe we can get you a feature on a Sunset Curve song.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet-“ Julie said sending Alex an appreciative look, “But thanks for the offer.”</p><p>“Listen, I can sit here and talk about how awesome Julie is all day, but I can’t get another tardy in Spanish so we need to go,” Flynn said beginning to steer the younger Molina away.</p><p>Before she was too far Reggie made a point to call out, “You better send dad a text before the school calls him!” and Julie sent him a thumbs up over her shoulder to show she had heard him.</p><p>As soon as the girls were far enough down the hall the boys couldn't distinguish who they were from the rest of the student body, Reggie's attention shifted to Luke who was already having a stare-off with Alex. While no words were being said it was clear by the way their faces contorted that Alex was getting his point across.</p><p>“Luke?” Reggie asked and Luke sent him a semi-guilty look.</p><p>“Sorry Reg, I should have told you I found that,” Luke said trailing off, “It was just that it was such a personal song and I saw the note your mom left for Julie and I knew how much she was struggling with her passing-“</p><p>“Wait,” Reggie said in surprise as the boys begin to walk out of the room towards their next classes. “Do you think I’m mad at you?”</p><p>“Mad? No,“ Luke said, “I just thought you were hurt I didn’t show the song to you first.”</p><p>‘Nah man,” Reggie said knocking his shoulder into Luke, “I was just surprised. I didn’t realize you and Julie were that close. I can tell that song meant a lot to her, that was the first time she sang in god knows how long.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex said agreeing with Reggie, “That was really thoughtful of you.”</p><p>“Is it that surprising?” Luke said with a laugh, “I’m thoughtful!”</p><p>“I was stressing over my psychology test you told me to "grow some balls and figure it out" if I'm not mistaken," Bobby said and Luke waved him off.</p><p>“Yeah but you were just being winey,” Luke said in regards to Bobby before turning back to Alex and Reggie. “And Julie is…well she’s Julie. Of course I’d do something like that for her.”</p><p><em>Julie is Julie? What does that even mean? </em> Reggie thought as Luke said goodbye to the guys and jogged off down the hall towards his next class. Reggie, Alex, and Bobby headed off to their free period and Reggie couldn't seem to shake the idea that something was going on, but he couldn't figure out what.</p><p>“Have you noticed Luke acting strange recently,” Reggie asked his two other bandmates. Bobby shrugged in response but Alex seemed to get mildly nervous with his question.</p><p>“I think Luke is just being Luke,” Alex answered, the tone in his voice rasing a fraction.</p><p>“Are you sure,” Reggie said, thinking over the last couple of weeks, “You haven’t noticed him, I don’t know, paying more attention to things he didn’t before?”</p><p>“Things like what?” Bobby asked and Reggie shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know…Julie maybe?” Reggie said and he noticed Alex blink rapidly a few times before clearing his throat.</p><p>“Julie, as in your sister Julie? Julie Molina? The girl we have known practically all our lives, that Julie?” Alex responded, rambling slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, that would be the one.” Reggie said, “Are you okay Alex?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine,” The boy said, but it clearly wasn’t true. “Listen, I totally forgot I was supposed to check in with my guidance counselor this period, I’ll see you guys later.”  With that Alex darted off down a random hallway, moving much faster than at a leisurely speed.</p><p>Reggie looked at Bobby who just shrugged again, but there was a small amount of amusement on the boy's face. Amusement that Reggie couldn’t quite place, but it was starting to become clear that there definitely was something his bandmates weren’t telling him.</p><p>That night when Reggie and Julie got home there was a celebration. Not as big or extravagant as a birthday or anything like that, but they celebrated a sliver of their life going back to normal. They celebrated the fact that Julie was making music again, and they celebrated each other's healing. It hadn’t been easy for the Molina’s, but one thing that would remain a constant was they would always be there for each other and nothing could ever change that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blow-crest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright, ladies, gentlemen, and ghouls of all genders here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy...Julie and Luke are kinda starting to make it a little more obvious now...oh and a familiar skater makes his appearance : )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“FLYNN?” Reggie called over the heavy base of whatever pop track was pulsing through the house party as he laid eyes on his sister’s best friend. The girl looked like a deer caught in a car’s headlights, hand hovering over the keg.</p><p>“Hi Reggie,” Flynn said, and after contemplating it for a moment dropped her hand down to the spout and began to fill her cup, “Didn’t know you would be here.”</p><p>“I could say the same to you,” Reggie said narrowing his eyes, “I thought you were hanging with Julie tonight.”</p><p>The conclusion hit him a moment too late and his eyes widened.</p><p>“Julie’s here?!” Reggie cried out and Flynn just shrugged in response, throwing a look over her shoulder to Julie who was sitting on the counter separated from Flynn and her brother by a mass of bodies, sipping her own cup, her eyes fluttering around the room.</p><p>If it were any other party the thoughts running through his head would be very different, but this was a Bluecrest Party. Bluecrest, the rival private high school to the one Reggie and Julie attended and was more affectingly called <em>blow</em>-crest due to how hard the students partied. These parties were known to get rowdy and be filled with copious amounts of alcohol. Maybe it was the older brother in him but Reggie wasn’t the most thrilled his <em>darling</em> little sister being at one.</p><p>When Julie’s eyes landed on Reggie concern flashed across her face. Reggie quickly navigated the crowd to stand in front of her, crossing his arms and raising a brow. Julie gave him a sheepish smile and slid off the counter.</p><p>“Hey Reg,” She offered, “This is some party huh!”</p><p>“Don’t you hey Reg me!” He said, and as Julie went to take a sip of his cup he asked her incredulously “Tell me, <em>tell me</em>, that’s not beer in your cup.”</p><p>“That’s not beer in my cup,” She said with a grin and Reggie rolled her eyes as Flynn joined the duo.</p><p>“Reggie, relax it’s just a party.” Flynn said with a smile, “Nick and I have her back, <em>and </em>before you ask yes Nick is DDing so don’t worry.”</p><p>“Oh, Nick is here,” Reggie said a sly smile forming on his face, causing his sister to roll her eyes and link arms with Flynn.</p><p>“We’ll see you around Reggie,” She said with a small smile as she and Flynn headed back into the fray of the party, Reggie watching for a moment before shaking his head and heading back to the keg to finish his task he actually came into the kitchen for.</p><p>“Took you long enough!” Bobby said as Reggie reemerged with three drinks, passing one to both Alex and Bobby, rolling his eyes at the pouting Luke. Luke had drawn the short straw that night and was forced to be the designated driver, much to his disappointment.</p><p>“Sorry, I got a little sidetracked, you’ll never guess who I ran into in the kitchen,” Reggie said.</p><p>“Julie?” Bobby said as he took a sip of his beer, causing Luke’s head to snap in his direction. “Yeah, I took a shot with her and Flynn not too long after we got here…the looks on their faces were priceless.”</p><p>Reggie, Luke, and Alex each had their own little outburst at their friend’s statement.</p><p>“YOU TOOK A SHOT WITH MY SISTER?”</p><p>“<em>JULIE</em> IS AT A BLOWCREST PARTY?”</p><p>“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME WE WERE DOING SHOTS WITH JULIE?”</p><p>Alex’s outburst earned a glance from both Reggie and Luke and an amused smile from Bobby. Reggie quickly retold the tale, of bumping into Flynn and Julie in the kitchen. He also made sure to include that it was Nick who drove the girls there, earning muttering of disapproval from Luke.</p><p>“Why didn’t she just ask us to drive her and Flynn,” Luke said as he began to glance around the room, earning a snort from bobby who had already finished his cup.</p><p>“Probably because she didn’t want to be smothered by Mom and Dad all night,” Bobby said throwing a glance at both Luke and Reggie. His comment earned an outburst of laughter from Alex, who was more on the way to tipsy as the effects of his drinks began to set in.</p><p>“We wouldn’t-“ Reggie started but was cut off by Alex shaking his head.</p><p>“Oh come on Reggie,” Alex said, “You are Luke would have done everything in your power  to keep her from coming tonight.”</p><p>“Well yeah it’s a <em>blow-</em>crest party,” Luke said, “It makes sense why we wouldn’t want her here.”</p><p>“All I’m saying is, <em>we</em> didn’t and don’t have someone always looking over our shoulder making sure we didn’t mess up.” Alex said with a shrug,  “Yes, it’s our job to watch out for Julie, but we also got to let her have a little fun.”</p><p>“Here, here,” Bobby said in agreement, “That being said, come on Alex, I hear the pong table calling our name.”</p><p>With that Bobby and Alex clamored away from the group, towards the pong table where two boys had been dominating most of the night. One of the two, a junior from <em>blow-crest </em>named Willie, had been playing eye tag with Alex from the moment the boys got to the house, and Bobby, Reggie, and Luke had been trying to devise a way to get the two to meet as soon as they noticed.</p><p>“You are totally the mom,” Reggie said crossing his arms at his friend’s statement, causing Luke to chuckle. Reggie took Alex’s words to heart, yes he was being a little overprotective, but that was his job. Julie was his little sister and he had promised his mom before she passed that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. That being said Alex was right, he did need to give Julie a little breathing room to have some fun.</p><p>As the night went on he caught glimpses of Julie here and there. Once was when she was out by the pool with Flynn, Nick, and some kids from <em>blow-</em>crest playing flip cup. He couldn’t help but smile proudly as she won for her team, taking a special interest in the way Nick picked her up and spun her around.</p><p>Another time had been inside the house, teenagers crammed together in the living room sweating and dancing along in a specifically curated playlist. As he was coming back from the bathroom, he watched Julie pull a somewhat amused look out onto the dance floor, leaving Bobby and Alex laughing together in their wake.</p><p>Luke didn’t dance. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good at it, he just didn’t see the appeal or the point. He had given Alex and Reggie quite a lot of grief for disappearing off onto the dance floor whether it be alone, together, or with a girl. So, seeing his little sister bouncing around beside Luke surprised Reggie.</p><p>“I never thought I’d see the day,” Reggie said as he rejoined the group.</p><p>“Julie asked him, you know he could never say no to her-“ Alex said, not even realizing what he had just hinted at. Reggie watched Luke and Julie with new interest, the laughter that floated out from her mouth, the way he bit his lip slightly grinning down at her, how close they were standing.</p><p>“Yeah,” Reggie said, “I’m starting to see that.”</p><p>When Luke ultimately made his way back to his friends, Julie going back to dancing with Flynn, Bobby clapped him on the back. “Having fun out there buddy?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Luke said shrugging him off, but the lasting smile made it hard to take him seriously. Reggie decided not to mention what he thought he saw, he could chalk it up to the drinks, or maybe the number of people in the room. Reggie realized though because Luke seemed to avoid his gaze, instead choosing to launch into a conversation with Alex about how great it was that he got Willie’s Snapchat.</p><p>The final time was as they were leaving the party. It was late and the party was dying out and slowly everyone was heading out to their cars or Ubers. Alex was long pas sober, both Reggie and Bobby were pretty tipsy and Luke was trying to wrangle all of them towards his van.</p><p>Alex was already inside the car, Bobby was on his way in when Luke and Reggie heard a familiar voice a few cars over.</p><p>“I told you we should have left an hour ago,” Julie’s voice rang out casing both Reggie and Luke to peer around to see Julie and Flynn climbing into Nick’s jeep.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Nick said shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, “But you and Flynn were having so much fun-“</p><p>“You’re so sweet Nick, I see why Julie used to-“ Flynn rambled and Julie slammed a hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Flynn” she giggled, and both Reggie and Luke shared a look. Both girls were clearly drunk, and Reggie had to hold back a laugh as he realized, he had never seen his sister drunk before.</p><p>“Okay, so if we leave right now we can drop Julie off, and Flynn you live more towards me so I can take you home after and I’ll only be like 20 minutes late for curfew,” The boy said with a grimace.</p><p>“Or,” Luke said speaking up alerting the younger teens of his and Luke and Reggie’s presence, “I’m having to take Reggie home-“</p><p>“No, you <em>get</em> to take me home,” Reggie corrected causing Luke to roll his eyes and turn back to Nick, “I could take Julie home too.”</p><p>“Wait really, that would be so-“ Nick started before looking over his shoulder, “Are you okay with that?” he asked Julie who nodded</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Julie said, climbing out of the Jeep, stopping by the driver’s side door, “Thanks again Nick, tonight was fun.” She then leaned back and waved to Flynn, “bye Flynn! Love you!”</p><p>“Love you more!” She called back as Julie turn towards her brother and Luke, stumbling slightly as she walked towards them.</p><p>“Alright boys, let's go!”  Julie said walking up to them Reggie wrapping his arm around her both to balance himself and her.</p><p>“Alright boss,” Luke said with a laugh as the three of them headed back towards his car. He held open the passenger door and Julie climbed on in, smiling to Alex and Bobby as they greeted her.</p><p>“Molina!” Bobby said with a smile, “You have a good night?”</p><p>“A great one!” She said back with the same enthusiasm as Luke and Reggie got in the car, “I won at flip cup twice!”</p><p>“We saw one of those,” Reggie said, deciding to tease Julie a little bit, “Nick seemed pretty happy you won.”</p><p>“We were all happy!” Julie said, not realizing what Reggie was trying to point out, “I saw you and Bobby won at beer pong,” Julie said to Alex who blushed slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, we got mad skills,” Bobby said nudging Alex with his shoulder as he mimed tossing a ping pong ball causing Julie to laugh.</p><p>The ride was short, dropping off Bobby and then Alex, making the Molina household the final destination. As they pulled up outside the house, Luke turned off the car and looked back at Reggie.</p><p>“You going to be alright getting back to the house?” Luke asked and Reggie nodded. Reggie could have sworn disappointment crossed Luke’s face as he turned his attention to Julie, who had dozed off during the ride home.</p><p>Reggie watched as Luke tenderly shook Julie awake, whispering that she was home now and that she and Reggie were going to get out. Julie yawned as she sat up, blinking a few times.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride Luke,” She said her voice laced with sleep. Luke smiled at her fondly, before responding, “Any time.”</p><p>“I had fun dancing with you,” Julie said with another yawn as she opened the door to get out. Reggie couldn't tell if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it seemed to him the confident and suave Luke Patterson was blushing. Luke cleared his throat, a hand flying the back of his neck.</p><p>“Yeah, that was fun.” </p><p>Julie climbed out, almost stumbling over as she steadied herself on the car. “Come on Reggie,” She mused and Luke threw a look back at his friend.</p><p>“I’ll catch you, tomorrow man,” Reggie said as he got out, again wrapping his arm around Julie’s shoulder, “Drive safe.”</p><p>“Yeah, you got it, Night guys,” Luke said as the doors to his car shut, and the two Molina’s watched as he pulled out of the driveway and back out onto the street.</p><p>“Luke’s a good guy,” Julie whispered as the two quietly made their way back to the house. Reggie hummed in agreement.</p><p>“That he is,” Reggie said. While the night may be the clearest, more and more things were fitting into place in Reggie’s mind. But then again, Reggie figured it could just be the alcohol talking…right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Sweet Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am overwhelmed by the amount of love this series has, and I'm so bummed I only have one more part to write. This one is pretty long but I started writing and I really couldn't stop so I hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The Molina household was dead silent, a rare occurrence when there was a 50/50 chance a rock band could be rehearsing at any moment. However there was something special about today, and as Reggie, Ray, and Carlos silently maneuver around the kitchen the three did everything possible to keep the volume of their voices and movements as low as possible.</p><p>Slowly the front door creaked open, and three more teenagers crept into the house, wincing as a floorboard creaked beneath them.</p><p>“We didn’t miss it yet did we?” Alex whispered as they got to the kitchen and Reggie shook his head. </p><p>“No, but she’ll be down soon,” Reggie whispered and the boys got to work pulling supplies out of their backpacks, which Ray mused should have had books in them. </p><p>Balloons were blown up and scattered around the kitchen and connected dining room, a banner was hung, party hats were dispersed out to everyone, and a plate of pancakes was set out. <br/>Then they heard it, the subtle sounds of movement and a door creaking open. The six boys in the kitchen watched in anticipation as Julie appeared at the top of the stairs, climbing down to the kitchen completely unaware of the spectacle that was waiting for her. </p><p>As her foot stepped off the final stair, she was knocked back by a resounding “HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIE” and Reggie watched his sister blink a few times in confusion, then as the realization set in and a large smile emerged on her face. </p><p>“What’s all this?” Julie asked with a laugh.</p><p>“What, did you think we were going to forget?” Luke asked and Julie chuckled again.</p><p>“Now, I know you don’t want to make a big deal about your Birthday,” Ray said with a small sullen smile, “But after the year we’ve had I want to celebrate my amazing daughter for one day. Please?” </p><p>Julie's birthday last year had been only a few weeks after her mother had passed, and although Ray, Carlos, and Reggie each tried hard to make it as special as it could be for Julie the Molina family weren’t in the mood to celebrate the progression of life. Ray had spent the year since thinking of ways to make the day special for his daughter, and Reggie too felt like his sister deserved a day to celebrate her growth and how far she had come.</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that,” Julie said as she sat at the chair clearly indicated for her, taking a few pancakes and putting them on her plate. “But please don’t go over the top.”</p><p>“It’s your Sweet Sixteen!” Reggie said, “We have to go a little crazy.”</p><p>“I get enough crazy dealing with all of you guys every day,” Julie teased, causing Alex to throw a hand over his heart in mock pain. “Not you Alex, you’re an angel.”</p><p>“Ha!” Alex said to Luke, “I told you I was Julie’s favorite.”</p><p>“She never said that!” Luke quickly said, throwing a look to Julie who had an amused smile on her face as she took a sip of a strategically placed orange juice and shrugged. This alone caused Luke to gasp in shock, and mutter melodramatically “The betrayal.”</p><p>“Well in all honesty,” Julie said once she had swallowed the juice, “None of you will be my favorite if we are late. If I get detention on my Birthday so help me you all won’t live to see the next one of your’s.”</p><p>Julie ruffled Carlos’s hair and kissed her Dad on the cheek, thanking him for breakfast before she and the rest of the boys slipped out the door and piled into Reggie’s car. Julie paused before getting in, shaking her head a little as she caught sight of the back window.</p><p>“<em>The Julie Molina Birthday Mobile?</em>” Julie read aloud the bright pink handwriting, and the boys beamed back at her.</p><p>“It was Luke’s Idea,” Bobby said from inside the car, “But I bet you can tell that it wasn’t him who actually did it based on the legible handwriting-”</p><p>“My handwriting is <em>not</em> that bad,” Luke scoffed, but it was met with four “yes it is” causing the guitarist to pout.</p><p>“I appreciate it,” Julie said with a smile, “But I told you guys I wanted to keep it lowkey this year.”</p><p>“And it’s our job to do the opposite,” Alex said, “It’s your sweet sixteen!”</p><p> Julie rolled her eyes, climbing into the passenger seat as the engine started up and the teens started their commute. Reggie watched her fiddle with the radio a little, as always changing it from the 90's station the boys loved, but a commotion in the back seat caught his eyes through the rearview mirror causing him to shift focus.</p><p>Luke, squished between Alex and Bobby, was subtly trying to shake his head as Alex made a “why not” face and Bobby nudged him in the side. Luke made a frustrated motion with his hands causing Bobby to roll his eyes and speak up.</p><p>“So, any big birthday plans for after school?” He said, causing Luke to close his eyes and make a face, one that he completely wiped away as Julie turned around in her seat to look at the boys. </p><p>“I think me and Flynn might go get our nails done?” Julie said unsure, and Reggie took that as his clue to clear his throat and cut in.</p><p>“Well, after I chauffeur you and Flynn to nails, you and I are going to make a pitstop at the DMV.”</p><p>“For my Permit?” Julie said brightening.</p><p>Technically in California, you can get your permit at 15 ½, but with everything that had been going on Julie had put off wanting to learn to drive. Only recently had she started to take interest in getting her permit, and when Ray had asked if Reggie would take his sister to get her permit while he readied other birthday festivities Reggie was more than happy to take her.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe now me and the guys won’t have to drive you everywhere,” Reggie said, shooting his sister a smirk as the car pulled into the parking lot of the school. </p><p>“Yeah and we won’t have to be squished in the back,” Bobby said as the car came to a stop, “I can practically smell Luke’s breath, man what did you eat?”</p><p>As Luke began to list the horrific combination of eggs, peanut butter, and plenty of other ingredients that should not be sandwiched between two Eggo waffles, Julie and the guys climbed out of the car and began to make their way into the school. </p><p>On an average day, Julie would depart the group to stop at her locker before going to her homeroom class, and it didn’t go unnoticed by her that the boys had followed her. </p><p>“Isn’t your class in the opposite direction?” Julie asked as they rounded the corner, Reggie shrugging nonchalantly while Alex attempted to use “Wanting to soak in every moment with the Birthday girl” as a cover-up, which she wasn’t buying.</p><p>Then Julie saw her locker. Covered in paper flowers, photographs, and golden balloons spelling <em>Julie, </em> her locker was attracting a few looks as Julie quickly walked up to it. </p><p>“When did you have time to do this?” Julie asked, her gaze bouncing from each boy as she turned back around to face them. Before Reggie, Luke, Alex or Bobby had a chance to respond, someone cleared their throat and Julie spun to see Flynn and Nick standing behind her.</p><p>“Don't tell me you're trying to pin our handy work on Sunset Swerve,” Flynn said with a smile and a round of jazz hands. </p><p>Julie’s grin took up the whole lower half of her face as she went and gave Flynn a huge bear hug, telling her how much she loved it as Alex muttered, "You know it's Sunset Curve."</p><p>Julie moved on to Nick quickly after, wrapping the boy up in a hug and repeating her sentiments from Flynn. Reggie picked up on Luke exhaling louder than normal as the two broke apart.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll catch you two after school,” Reggie said to Flynn and Julie, he nodded his head at Nick who swallowed and nodded back to him. Reggie couldn’t deny the fact that he enjoyed that a boy who had a crush on his sister was a little intimidated by him - but Nick was a sweet kid so Reggie shot him a good-natured smile as he and the other guys turned and walked back down the hall towards their class.</p><p>“You think she has any idea?” Bobby asked when they were far enough away and Reggie shook his head. Julie’s birthday celebrations were nowhere near slowing down, and with all the preparation he, Carlos, and Ray have put into it - Reggie hoped with all his being that Julie would enjoy it.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxx</p><p>“Please, Reggie!” Julie begged, “I promise I won’t crash.”</p><p>Julie had passed her permit test with flying colors, and since leaving the Los Angeles DMV had been begging Reggie to let her get behind the wheel.</p><p>“I’m sorry I can’t Julie,” Reggie said with a laugh, “I’d rather not have us spend the remainder of your Birthday in the hospital.”</p><p>“Hey!” Julie said, playfully swatting her brother’s shoulder. “I think I’d be a great driver.”</p><p>“You see I thought that too until I got a huge dent in Mom’s car a day after I got my license,” Reggie said, causing Julie to snort.</p><p>“She was so pissed, I swear Luke and Alex didn’t come around the house for a week after because they were so worried she hated them,” Julie said, shaking her head, Reggie nodded in agreement, remembering how scary his mom was when she was mad.</p><p>Reggie then realized this had been the first time the siblings had been able to do this. Reminisce and joke about their mother without getting all emotional or sad. Reggie did see his sister had a bittersweet smile on her face, but for the first time Reggie wasn’t afraid the mention of their mom would cause her to fall in on herself.</p><p>“Hey,” Reggie said getting serious for a moment, Julie raising an eyebrow at a shift in tone. “I just want to say I am so proud of you Julie. You have grown and matured so much more than you should have had to over this last year. I hope you know how much we all love you and how proud we all are of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Reggie,” Julie said, “I’m proud of you too.”</p><p>Just then Reggie’s phone rang to life, which Reggie quickly accepted.</p><p>“Hey, Reggie I-” Alex started before quieting, “Wait, am I on speaker?”</p><p>Reggie internally cheered that Alex had the common sense to ask before quickly answering saying he was.</p><p>“How did the permit test go?” Luke asked, and Julie smiled before answering that she aced it.</p><p> “See, nothing to be worried about,” Luke said before his voice got more muffled, “You owe me 20 bucks, Bobby!”</p><p>“Bobby, you were betting against me?” Julie said mock offense. </p><p>“Didn’t know if you had Reggie’s track record,” Bobby said with a grumble, “and Luke was <em>so</em> certain you were going to pass. I wanted him to put his money where his mouth was.”</p><p>“We all know how great Julie is at everything else,” Luke said, “Why wouldn’t she be a boss at driving.”</p><p>“She hasn’t driven yet,” Reggie said cutting in noticing the blush on his sister's cheeks, “Not that she hasn’t been trying to convince me.”</p><p>“Have you busted out the puppy dog eyes yet?” Alex asked, “You know he can’t say no to those.”</p><p>“Why would you remind her of that,” Reggie groaned, and then followed it up with, “Better yet, why are you calling guys?”</p><p>“OH!” Alex said, seemingly remembering for the first time why he was calling, “I just wanted to make sure we were still on for practice?”</p><p> Of course, the boys weren’t actually getting together to practice on Julie’s birthday, not that it would surprise anyone if they did. Practice was the code word the boys had decided upon to let Reggie know that it was good for them to come home. </p><p>“Yeah, we're about 10 minutes from the house now, you guys there yet?” Reggie asked.</p><p>“Yep, we’re <em>all</em> here,” Bobby said and Reggie had to physically stop himself from letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Sounds good, see you then.” And then hung up turning to look at his sister who was shooting him an imploring look.</p><p>“The boys never call,” She said inquisitively, “They always just show up.”</p><p>“Maybe they have finally learned some manners,” Reggie said, quickly breaking eye contact. Julie hummed unconvinced before going back to bobbing her head along to the radio. </p><p>As their car pulled into the driveway and the two began to make their way back to the house, Reggie lagged back a little, pulling out his phone and hitting record. As soon as the door was open a loud “SURPRISE!” halted Julie in her tracks as she looked around the room. Reggie beamed at his dad, proud they had pulled it off, as Julie turned to look at him.</p><p>“You, ugh you’re so-” Julie said, and Reggie just smiled back at her.</p><p>“<em>You’re so the best brother ever?</em> Thanks, I know.” Reggie said, finishing her sentence with a smirk as the two joined the party, Julie getting a birthday sash and all. </p><p>There was cake, snacks, and even an impromptu Sunset Curve performance of their song<em> “Now Or Never”</em>, which Julie’s firmly believed was their best song to date. Reggie couldn’t get over how happy his sister looked throughout the whole party, and she deserves nothing less. </p><p>Slowly the guest began to leave one by one, each making sure to wish Julie an additional happy birthday before heading out. Flynn made sure to snag one last piece of cake before giving Julie a tight hug and leaving. The boys and Reggie tried not to pay extra close attention as Nick pulled Julie aside, presenting her with a nicely wrapped box and giving her a quick hug before disappearing out the door.</p><p>“What did Nickypoo give you?” Luke asked as Julie rejoined the group placing the box on the coffee table.</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes and said “I don’t know what <em>Nick</em> got me, Luke, I haven’t opened the box yet.”</p><p>“Well then maybe it’s time for presents?” Alex said, going to grab a few bags that were up against the wall and bringing them to the coffee table. </p><p>“Should we go get Dad-” Julie asked as she started to get up but Reggie shook his head.</p><p>“We’ll do gifts from the family later,” He said, partially because he had been so busy with the party he forgot to actually wrap her’s.</p><p>“Well then,” Julie said grabbing Nick’s box off the table, “Might as well end the suspense.”</p><p>She quickly read the note, <em>“To always remind you that you deserve a spot in the room. Happy Sixteenth Birthday. Love Nick.”</em> Rolling her eyes as the guys let out an "oooooo” at the word love, as she untied the ribbon and slid open the box. Julie let out a little gasp as she saw the dainty gold bracelet with the words <em>“Wake Up”</em> in cursive.</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Alex said, Reggie, nodding along in agreement, while Luke just stared at the bracelet.</p><p>“Very inti-” Bobby started but Reggie cut him off with a loud “BOBBY!” Causing the boys to break down in a fit of laughter and for Julie just to look at all of them confused.</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling I don’t want to know,” Julie said, giving the boys a side-eye glance as she reached for a pink bag. </p><p>“That’s mine!” Alex said getting excited as Julie reached inside. Out came a ton of color pencils, markers, and pens. </p><p>“I know you like to doodle and stuff,” Alex said and Julie smiled brightly at him.</p><p>“Yes, this is perfect, thank you so much,” Julie beamed back before reaching for a light green bag, </p><p>“That would be mine,” Bobby said. Julie reached inside the bag and pulled out a white Sunset Curve t-shirt.</p><p>“Thanks, Bobby! I didn’t have any Sunset Curve merch yet,” Julie said sending a look to her brother who raised his hands defensively.</p><p>“Well, now you do!” Bobby said, before smirking, “One Sunset Curve shirt size beaut-”</p><p>He didn’t finish talking though because Luke had reached over and hit him, harder than intended, on the stomach causing him to double over and Reggie had raised his voice to yell a “NO! A, that is my line, and B, there will be no putting the moves on my sister.”</p><p>“But Luke-” Bobby wheezed, causing Reggie’s gaze to dart over to Luke whose eyes had gone wide. </p><p>“But Luke what?” Reggie asked and before Luke could stammer out a response Alex cleared his throat and asked Julie if there was anything else in the bag.</p><p>“Yeah, uh,” Julie said, pulling out a pair of shot glasses. When she made connection she snorted. “Please tell me you didn’t actually steal these?” </p><p>Bobby chuckled and shrugged, “They won’t miss two shot glasses, besides that is a memento not only of your first real high school party but the first time we did shots together.”</p><p>“To many more,” Julie said, raising one of the glasses, before hearing Reggie groan from his seat beside her. </p><p>“Guess that leaves you, Luke,” Julie said, reaching for a deep blue bag, pulling the envelope off the top but Luke stopped her before she could open it. </p><p>“That’s just the card,” Luke said, “You can read that later.” </p><p>“Alright,” Julie said placing the card to the side. The next thing she pulled out of the bag was a leather-bound notebook with dried dahlias all over the front and back cover. Julie carefully traced her fingers over it, “It’s so pretty.”</p><p>“I swear he spent weeks putting that together,” Alex said, “I can’t tell you how many times he burnt himself hot gluing those flowers on there.”</p><p>Reggie was shocked that his friend had actually taken the time to make the gift for Julie, but it made sense now why some days the boy would play sloppier and complain about his fingers hurting. Julie seemed just as shocked as her face contorted into one of a pleasant surprise.</p><p>“You made this?” She asked and Luke nodded his head.</p><p>“Thought since you were getting back into music again that you’d need somewhere to write your songs.” The boys said, a puppy dog smile taking over his face as Julie went back to looking at the gift.</p><p>“This is too sweet, thank you,” Julie said, and Luke waved her off.</p><p>“Okay,” Alex said, “Time for a Birthday group hug!”</p><p>"Really?” Bobby said but Julie was already on her feet meeting Luke and Alex in a group hug as Reggie came up behind her sandwiching her in the middle. Bobby joined they effectively trapped Julie in the middle as she laughed and thanked them all for amazing gifts.</p><p>Later in the evening, after the boys had left and the Birthday celebrations were truly over, Reggie decided to take a peek into Julie’s room to wish his sister goodnight and a happy birthday. </p><p>She was in her PJs, hair still wet from the shower, writing in the journal Luke had given her on one knee, and an open piece of looseleaf paper rested on her other. A familiar envelope rested on the bed beside her and instantly he knew it had to be the letter from Luke.</p><p>“What did Luke’s card say?” Reggie asked after knocking and walking into her room.</p><p>Quickly Julie folded up the paper and slipped it back into the envelope, but a smile similar to the one Luke had been wearing clung to her cheeks.</p><p>“Boundaries Reginald,” Julie quickly scolded, sliding off her bed. “It was all good things though - I promise.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have expected anything less,” Reggie said with a nod, “Already breaking in the journal.”</p><p>The smile was back, “I had some inspiration. Needed to write it down before it escaped me.”</p><p>“Ah,” Reggie said, “Well I just wanted to come to wish you a good night - and a Happy Birthday.”</p><p>“Thank you, for today Reggie,” Julie said earnestly, “I know I said I didn’t want to make a big deal about it but today was perfect and I know you were a big part of it.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Julie,” Reggie said, “What are big brothers for...I’m glad you had a good day.”</p><p>“The best,” Julie reassured, but Reggie caught the feeling he was missing something and decided to ask his sister a question that seemed to be lingering in the back of his head.</p><p>“Hey, you wouldn’t...” He exhaled trying to find the right words, “You haven’t been keeping anything from me right? You know you can tell me anything.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Julie responded, her face scrunching slightly in confusion, “Is there something you think I’m keeping from you?”</p><p>“No I just, feel like something has changed recently,” Reggie answered, “Like something is different but I can’t quite put my finger on what or when it happened.”</p><p>“Well, Nothing has changed with me,” Julie said before faltering, “Well that’s a lie. I am a whole year older now, and I have my permit.”</p><p>“That you do,” Reggie said with a smile, “I could just be overthinking. Good night Julie, Happy Birthday.”</p><p>“Goodnight!” Julie said as Reggie began to leave the room.</p><p>Something possessed him though after he had walked back through the door to look over his shoulder and see his little sister climb back onto her bed, tentatively slide the letter out of the envelope, and pour over it with a small but sincere smile. If he didn’t know better, he’d assume she looked like she was in love. But Reggie knew better than to assume things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Winter Showcase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, so this is it. I genuinely can't believe we are at the last part of this story. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed it and showed this story some love - it has honestly been one of my most favorite things to write in a while. So here it is, the final chapter of "Reggie Molina May Be An Idiot, But He's Not Stupid."</p>
<p>Also, I thought I posted this a week ago....thanks to the anonymous ask on Tumblr for letting me know I didn't...Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie Molina may be an idiot, but he’s not stupid. Yes, he may have had to be driven to urgent care because he spent the better part of a day fixing his amp in the rain, and yes he didn’t realize platypuses were real for the majority of his life...but he wasn’t stupid.</p>
<p>He picked up on the little things. Like the way Luke seemed to stand a little straighter when Julie came into the studio during rehearsal or how Julie always ended up hovering around them when the band was in the kitchen. The evidence had been stacking for weeks, and Reggie was just trying to be a good brother, keep his nose out of his sister's business. </p>
<p>But then there was the flannel. And the song Luke found. And the Party. And the Birthday gift. And the Nick of it all. Whatever was going on between Luke and Julie was getting to the point where it was oh so painfully obvious Reggie would have to be blind to not have figured it out - but again, he was trying to be a good brother, a good friend, and trusted if there was anything serious going on his <em> best friend </em> or <em> sister </em> would come and let him know.</p>
<p>However, after the last couple of days, he realized that was most certainly not the case. </p>
<p>Midterms were upon them, and not even music class was immune to piling a stressful assignment or assessment on its students. Mrs. Harrison was nice enough to give her students a partner to work with, but not nice enough to let them pick their own.</p>
<p>“Okay class, midterm assignments,” Mrs. Harrison read out at the beginning of the period, causing a few members of the class to groan. “We are going to be having our winter showcase, and you and a partner will be responsible for writing and performing a song for your midterm grade.” Then she stated, then began listing the partners.</p>
<p>“Ryan and Michela, Nick and Flynn, Carrie and Alex, Lisa and Fiona, Erik and Peter, Bobby and Reggie, Gina and Phillip, Luke and Julie, Greg and-” Mrs. Harrison rattled off, but as soon as Julie's name left her mouth Reggie stopped listening because he had heard everyone he had cared about. </p>
<p>He directed his attention to his friends, all of whom wore different expressions. Alex looked pleased, exchanging his phone with Carrie who sat directly in front of him to get his partner’s number. Bobby was looking towards Reggie with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Well what are the odds,” He said, but as he spoke his gaze dipped over to Luke then back over at Reggie. “We have this in the bag Reg.”</p>
<p>“Yeah we do,” Reggie said with a smile of his own.</p>
<p>Luke’s expression was one that Reggie took particular interest in. He didn’t seem surprised at all by his partner. In fact, he had that now common large grin on his face and it seemed as though his gaze was already settled on Julie before her name had even been spoken.<em> Interesting, </em> was all Reggie could think as his younger sister turned in her chair to look at her partner with a small smile. Luke nodded his head in acknowledgment as Julie turned back to face the front and Luke seemed to relax back in his chair.</p>
<p>At the end of the period, Reggie had the intention of asking Luke why he didn’t seem so surprised to get his sister as a partner, but he was distracted momentarily by Bobby asking him a few questions about the showcase, and by the time Reggie was turning in Luke’s direction, the boy in question was up out of his seat and making way towards Julie.</p>
<p>Reggie observed the two talking, both barely able to open their mouths with how wide their smiles were, and after a few moments, Reggie watched his sister depart with Flynn and Luke stand there staring after with that large smile still on his face. </p>
<p>Seemingly forgetting about his friends, Luke turned and approached Ms. Harrison's desk, having a short conversation with her. This caught more than just Reggie’s attention, mostly because Luke was never too conscious about his grades, always proclaiming “Who needs school when Sunset Curve is going to be legendary!”</p>
<p>“Wonder what that’s about,” Reggie muttered, nodding his head in Luke's direction, and Alex attempted to stammer out a response. </p>
<p>“He could...he’s probably...you know he might be-” Alex said, sending Bobby a look for guidance. </p>
<p>“Well we could just ask him,” Bobby said with a shrug as Luke made his way back and all four of the boys began to walk out of the classroom.</p>
<p>“So,” Reggie said and Luke just looked at him confused.</p>
<p>“So what?” He asked, and as Reggie deadpanned the dots connected in Luke's head.</p>
<p>“Oh, I just had a question about the midterm assignment,” Luke said plainly and Bobby hummed.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you got Julie as your partner,” Bobby said, and Luke just knocked his shoulder into Bobby's.</p>
<p>“Don’t be jealous I got the superior Molina as my partner,” Luke teased. </p>
<p>“I take full offense to that,” Reggie said, and Luke laughed before starting off down a different hallway to get to his class, calling a “You should” over his shoulder. There was a bet of silence before Alex brought up potentially asking if Sunset Curve could be the closing act for the Winter Showcase, momentarily distracting Reggie, but the whole ordeal was just another item on the ever-growing list Reggie was accumulating on his sister and best friend.</p>
<p>The days leading up to the winter showcase the band didn’t practice as much as they would normally, although that didn’t mean Luke was at the house any less than he normally was. Reggie would go as far as to say he was over more, feeling like every time he turned around Luke was at the house showing up to practice with Julie.</p>
<p>The showcase came before anyone was truly ready, and a few hours before the show Alex, Bobby, and Luke had agreed they all stopped by the Molina’s to help load Luke’s van up with all the instruments since they had, in fact, swung a Sunset Curve performance to close out the showcase.</p>
<p>The boys were almost done when Reggie saw Julie emerge from the house, all dressed up and ready to go for the showcase, and asked if the boys needed any help.</p>
<p>“Sure, I think Alex is still getting the drums and stuff from the studio,” Reggie said, and Julie nodded before heading off in that direction.</p>
<p>That is when Reggie heard Luke curse and he turned to see his friend's guitar case on the floor and Luke wincing as he lifted his foot. Bobby was right next to him laughing hysterically.</p>
<p>“Kinda clumsy there Luke,” Bobby said clapping the boy on the back, “I’d almost say you got too distracted by <em> something </em> and-”</p>
<p>“Shut up dude,” Luke said with a groan, picking back up his case and loading it in the van before heading around the side to climb into the driver's seat. Reggie shared a look with Bobby, Bobby chuckling some more before disappearing off to climb into the back of the van. Reggie hung around, helped Alex and Julie load the rest of the drums in before they all piled into the car and headed to the school.</p>
<p>The order was well thought out, Alex and Carrie were first, a little later Bobby and Reggie would go fourth, followed by Julie and Luke at eighth, and then all three boys would have three numbers to change before they came on to play out the showcase. </p>
<p>Alex and Carrie smashed it as everyone knew they would. It was high energy, sassy, and fun. Alex even got to dance around a little which caused everyone great amusement. Alex had filled the band and Julie in before the show that the boy from the party, Willie, was even going to come and support him - the two apparently have grown incredibly close after the party. It wasn’t hard to spot Willie at the end of the number, in the back of the auditorium hooting and cheering along, giving Alex and Carrie a standing ovation.</p>
<p>Reggie had somehow convinced Bobby to do a country song, and the two plucked out an amusing and very <em> interesting </em> number that had everyone tapping their toes and smiling. Reggie left the stage convinced that Sunset Curve should do a country album, which he believed would do surprisingly well while the other members of Sunset Cure shot down immediately.</p>
<p>As Luke and Julie's number got closer and closer, it was clear Julie was getting more nervous. Suddenly it was only three numbers before their time to go on, and Julie was nowhere to be found. Flynn said something about her going to the parking lot to take a breather, and Luke volunteered to go find her - heading out the double doors with a concerned look on his face before anyone could tell him otherwise.</p>
<p>The next song came to an end, and Luke still wasn’t back yet - so Reggie being the concerned older brother that he was decided he would go look for her himself, hoping that this all wasn’t too much for her too soon. He tried to figure out what his mom would say to calm Julie as he opened the door to the parkinglot, a cold gust of air hitting his face as he looked around.</p>
<p>No matter if he knew or didn’t know what to say, nothing would have prepared Reggie to see his little sister and his best friend kissing in the middle of the parking lot. </p>
<p>It took him by surprise, and Reggie wasn’t the most thrilled - no brother wants to walk in on their little sister kissing someone, regardless of who it was- and he was frozen momentarily. He watched them break apart, Luke’s hand still on Julie’s cheek as the two looked at each other with those dopey smiles on their faces, completely unaware of the world around them.</p>
<p>Reggie cleared his throat, and Luke's and Julie's heads snapped in his direction before paling completely. Reggie found so much amusement in the way they broke apart from each other, the fear at how he was going to react written on each of their faces. It almost eased some of the hurt that the two kept their feelings for each other a secret from him.</p>
<p>“I was coming out here to find Julie,” Reggie said crossing his arms in front of him, “But it seems you already have Luke.”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Julie said, look at Luke before looking back at Reggie, “yeah he did, We should be getting back to the auditorium, it's almost our turn now.” And with that, she hurried past Reggie back into the building leaving both boys to be standing looking at each other in her wake.</p>
<p>“Look Reggie I-”</p>
<p>“Really Luke?” Reggie said, his frustration taking hold, “Julie? My sister?”</p>
<p>“Look Reg I didn't plan on,” Luke said, searching for an explanation, “One day she was just Julie, <em>Reggie’s sister</em>, and the next she was Julie, a girl who I couldn’t get out of my head.”</p>
<p>“She isn’t just some girl though Luke,” Reggie said, taking a step in the other boy's direction, “She is my sister, Not some girl you can mess around with for a week and then just forget about or push aside to focus on your music.”</p>
<p>Luke hadn’t had the best track for girlfriends, his relationships ending pretty soon after they started either because he felt like they didn’t understand him <em> or </em>they'd break up with him because they didn’t feel like a priority to Luke. Reggie loved Luke like a brother, but he would always look out for his sister. She would always come first.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t know that?” Luke said with an edge in his voice, “You think I haven't thought about it? How I can’t have these feelings for her?”</p>
<p>“So just don’t,” Reggie said throwing his hands up in the air, “Make it easier on everyone and just nip what ever that was in the bud,” Reggie said gesturing off into the parking lot where he had just caught Luke and Julie intertwined moments ago.</p>
<p>“You’re just going to end up hurting her,” Reggie continued, shaking his head. This though, apparently this was crossing a line because the anger that engulfed Luke took Reggie aback.</p>
<p>“I can’t control these feelings,” Luke said, his voice growing loud, “I can’t control how my heart picks up every time she walks into a room, or how there is barely a moment when I stop thinking about her. And the fact that you even <em> think </em> I would do anything to hurt her - Reggie do you think that little of me? I know how special Julie is and I wouldn’t dream-”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Alex yells from the door, causing both of his bandmates to turn to face him. “I don’t know what the hell is going on out here, but Luke you have like a minute before you have to be on stage with Julie and so help me god if you two can’t put aside whatever this is to support her I will end both of you.” </p>
<p>Luke and Reggie both exchange a heated glance, so much more they wanted to say but both knowing they don’t have the time and head back into the auditorium. Julie was across the stage in the wing with Bobby and Flynn, the latter sending a very angry look in Reggie's and Luke’s directions as Bobby just held a thumbs up and winked at Luke.</p>
<p>Reggie could see the nerves written all over Julie's face, and his frustration with her and Luke dulled to a simmer. He never would have thought Julie would be doing this a year ago, hell even three months ago, and the fact she was about to go on stage and perform a song she wrote herself made him so proud of her.</p>
<p>He heard Ms. Harrison address the audience and introduce Luke and Julie, and as the music started both of them stepped out on stage, heading to the two microphones that were at the front of the stage.</p>
<p><em> “Step into my world, a bittersweet love story ‘bout a girl,” </em> Luke started to sing, turning from the audience to look at Julie as he sang. “<em>Shook me to the core, v</em><em>oice like an angel I’ve never heard before.” </em></p>
<p><em> “Here in front of me, they’re shining so much brighter, than I have ever seen,” </em> Julie sang back, her lyrics an answer to Luke's from before. <em> “Life can be so mean, but when he goes, I know he doesn’t leave.” </em></p>
<p>Reggie watched the two, the chemistry they have laid out for him on a silver platter. As they move into the chorus, he listened to the lyrics with great detail, and the meaning behind them seemed to become quite clear. Reggie couldn’t agree more, the truth was finally breaking through, and he could tell by how sparingly Luke and Julie broke eye contact that this song was a window into each of their souls.</p>
<p>As they continued to sing Reggie was floored. He didn’t realize how much the two must care for each other, the way they fed off each other's energies during the song, and the amount of emotion in each verse. Reggie was starting to feel somewhat guilty for yelling at Luke in the parking lot. </p>
<p><em> “I feel your rhythm in my heart, yeah-yeah” </em>Julie sang, taking her mic out of the stand as the music shifted into the bridge.</p>
<p><em> “You are my brightest, burning star, Woah-Woah,” </em> Luke answered, following her lead, and taking his mic out of that stand and turning to Julie, so now they were officially singing to one another.</p>
<p><em>“I never knew a love so real,” </em>Julie sang, which was like a call and repeat Luke answered with his own<em> “So real” </em>and together they sang <em>“We’re heaven on earth, melody, and words, when we’re together we’re Perfect Harmony.”</em></p>
<p>“Oh my gosh,” Reggie heard Alex sniffle, “I can’t they’re so cute.”</p>
<p>“Dude,” Bobby whispered, gesturing to Reggie causing Reggie to roll his eyes. </p>
<p>“I think it became painfully obvious to me when I caught the two of them kissing in the parking lot,” Reggie said, turning to his bandmates who paused at his words. “Also none of you were the most secretive about it.”</p>
<p>Bobby hit Alex on the shoulder, “Dude I told you you were being too obvious,” and Alex gasped.</p>
<p>“Me? I’m sorry have you taken a look at yourself?” Alex snapped back causing Flynn to shush them from the wings and everyone fell quiet under her intimidating gaze and turn back to the performance. </p>
<p>Luke and Julie were standing close now, looking directly into each other's eyes as they sang the final lyrics of the song. Once the music had faded out the audience erupted into loud applause, and Luke and Julie stared at each other for a beat more before they turned, bowed, then exited through the wings. Flynn rushed off to go congratulate Julie as Luke gave his bandmates a sheepish smile. </p>
<p>The four of them made their way to a classroom to change into more comfortable and Sunset Curve appropriate attire. Alex and Bobby both praised Luke multiple times on his song, talking about how well the written it was and how he and Julie killed it, with Reggie interjecting every so often but for the most part he stayed quiet.</p>
<p>Bobby and Alex picked up on this, and as soon as they were dressed the two disappeared from the room leaving only Reggie and Luke in there.</p>
<p>“Listen,” Reggie said with a breath, “I’m not going to lie and say that I’m the most thrilled or that I’m not disappointed that you didn’t just come out and tell me you liked Julie, but if that song was any indicator you definitely care about her more than I realized.”</p>
<p>“I do Reg,” Luke said honestly, “I and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Ever.”</p>
<p>“I know that,” Reggie said with a nod, “But let me just tell you if you did, I’d smash your guitar right into your pretty face.”</p>
<p>“You think I have a pretty face?” Luke said with a joking tone, and Reggie made a serious face.</p>
<p>“The prettiest face I have ever seen,” He replied, trying to hold onto the seriousness before the two divulged into laughs.</p>
<p>“So we're good?” Luke asked and Reggie nodded.</p>
<p>“We’re good, now let's go find Bobby and Alex, we got a show to put on,” Reggie said as they exited the classroom heading back towards the auditorium. </p>
<p>Reggie and Luke spotted a nervous Julie standing by the door, rocking on the heels of her feet. She exhaled as she saw the two of them, relief filling her face.</p>
<p>“Thank god you didn’t kill each other,” She said, eyes darting between both of them.</p>
<p>“I thought about it,” Reggie said, causing the small smile Julie had to drop off her face before he turned to Luke. “Give me and Julie a sec.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Luke said, giving a dopey smile to Julie as he headed into the auditorium leaving both siblings out in the hall.</p>
<p>“Reg, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” She said, “I just was worried how you would take it.”</p>
<p>“I get that,” Reggie said nodding his head, “and I hope you know I’m not mad. I just want to protect out for you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Julie said with a smile, “and I appreciate it...but I don’t think you need to protect me from Luke. He’s like a puppy dog.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I know,” Reggie said with a chuckle, “Just, for my sake, don’t let me walk in on you guys kissing again.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Julie said, “I’ll make sure Luke and I only kiss each other when we know you won’t walk in.”</p>
<p>“Or just don’t kiss at all,” Reggie offered and Julie made a face.</p>
<p>“Have you seen him?” Julie said, “Come on.” </p>
<p>It was then Reggie's turn to make a face. He was going to have a hard enough time getting the image of Julie and Luke kissing in the parking lot out of his head, he didn’t want the knowledge of other times too.</p>
<p>“I’m done with this conversation,” He said, shaking his head as he draped an arm over his sister's shoulder. </p>
<p>“You killed it up there by the way,” Reggie said as the two walked into the auditorium, “I’m so happy to see you singing again.”</p>
<p>“A lot of that is due to him,” Julie said nodding her head in the direction of Luke who was over by Alex, and Bobby watching the classical piece being performed on stage. Reggie watched as Luke’s attention shifted to the siblings, his face brightening as he made eye contact with Julie.</p>
<p>Reggie scoffed affectionately before unwrapping his arm from around his sister. She gave him a confused look but he motioned to Luke.</p>
<p>“Go on, there is no point in hiding how bad you two want to be around each other now,” Reggie said and Julie rolled her eyes but took off in Luke's direction regardless. </p>
<p>It was going to take some getting used to that's for sure,  but Reggie couldn’t deny the fact that the two seemed to make each other happier. If his sister and his friend were happy, then Reggie was too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>